batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Batsuit (DC Animated Universe)
The''' Batsuit' worn by Bruce Wayne and later Terry McGinnis over the course of their adventures as Batman The Animated Series In ''Batman: The Animated Series (1992–1995) the Batsuit overall looks like the "New Look" costume except the cape, cowl, gloves, briefs and boots are colored black instead of blue, though they do feature a bluish lining and the cape's underside is blue. Occasionally the cape and cowl are also shown to be one piece and when he's not fighting, the cape is usually seen covering Batman's entire body below his head. The costume lacks any armor qualities, instead being merely a body suit with no apparent special features and it often becomes torn in serious fights. It is occasionally seen packed in Bruce Wayne's luggage or in his vehicles, and it is made clear that he has numerous spares. On episodes "P.O.V." and "Zatanna," shown that he hid lock picks and blades within his gloves in preparation of when his wrists being bond by handcuffs or ropes. Some changes in the design over time (the coloration, the chest emblem) were made, for both budgetary and aesthetic reasons. Flashbacks on episodes "Robin's Reckoning", "The Mechanic," and the motion picture Batman: Mask of the Phantasm shown that Batman's earliest Batsuit resembled the one as he first appeared on Detective Comics #27, except the utility belt used pouches instead of capsules or cylinders, the gloves had no fins, and the cowl's ears weren't longer. The New Batman Adventures In The New Batman Adventures (1997–1999) Batman's physical appearance was revamped. The Batsuit's colors became darker overall and the utility belt used pouches instead of capsules or cylinders. His suit also has extended razors on his gloves. The blue portion of his cape is changed to dark gray, and the cape itself is redesigned to reach over his shoulders. His bat emblem is replaced by larger bat without a yellow ellipse. He also has an alternate suit of black armor (debut in the episode "Torch Song") capable to withstand extreme heat and flame (such as Firefly's attacks) and presumably bulletproof as well. Justice League/Justice League Unlimited In Justice League/''Justice League Unlimited'' (2001–2006) Batman was again redesigned and the Batsuit was given a mixture appearance of the previous two suits. The costume is generally the same as in The New Batman Adventures, but has the brighter colors from Batman: TAS. Additionally, the artists added certain modifications to foreshadow the futuristic costume variant (see below), including the lengthening of the "ears" on the cowl and the addition of heels on the boots. Batman Beyond In Batman Beyond (1999–2001) an extremely different variant of the Batsuit is featured. The new costume does away with the traditional individual articles of clothing and appears to be a simple black bodysuit with a red chest emblem. However, this version is more than a simple costume. Form fitting and highly responsive, it's actually a "powered suit", similar to an artificial powered exoskeleton. Originally, Bruce designed the suit for himself and wore it to aid his aging body, as the series' storyline was set years after Justice League. When Bruce gave up on being Batman permanently, Terry McGinnis replaced him and became the suit's primary wearer from then on. Giving Terry increased strength, and equipped with sophisticated built in gadgets similar to Jean Paul Valley's variant, it's unlike any other Batsuit in the DCAU. This costume is used in the Superman/Batman comics in which Terry makes his first appearance. Of its several features, the most frequently used are a set of retractable wings and jet boots which, together, allow for flight, an active camouflage system which renders him nearly invisible, and a two-way radio and surveillance system that allows Bruce to see and hear everything Terry does and give him advice. It is also revealed in the episode "April Moon" that the suit's servo motors was designed by Dr. Peter Corso, a medical scientist who specialized in prosthesis. Repeated encounters with Inque led Bruce and Terry to add electroshock circuitry to protect himself or to disable an opponent. In the episode "Disappearing Inque", Bruce showed Terry a prototype Batsuit that resemble the Bat-armor from DC Comics's award-winning comic book saga Kingdom Come; this Batsuit can increase Bruce's endurance and offer him some protection, but cramping his movements due to its size and give a strain to his weakened heart. There's no cape or wings on the suit, suggesting that Bruce hadn't finish building it before abandoning the project due to its flaws. Category:Batman: The Animated Series Objects Category:Objects Category:Costumes